


Weddings are Boring

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rimming, Top!Cas, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel at a friend's wedding reception, and his boring-as-hell night turns out to be better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings are Boring

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go to my great uncle's birthday party, where I knew all of five people. My mind wandered, and this happened c:  
> It was supposed to be this short little thing, I don't know what happened.

Weddings are boring. They're boring and _long_ and as far as Dean is concerned, a phenomenal waste of money. The only reason he's even here at all is because Sammy's best man and Gabriel had insisted he show up for who knows what reason, because Gabriel's obviously going to be too busy with everything else to even know he's there. Still, there's a dollar bar, and cheap alcohol almost makes up for the rest of the event. _Almost_. He's still bored as hell, and the only people he knows are Sam and Gabriel, who, conveniently, are both currently busy with photos while the rest of them sit through Cocktail hour, which is really just a glamorized hour of drinking and reminiscing. The drinking, Dean can do. The reminiscing, well, he would have to know people for that. 

So Dean sits at his table, pretending to text someone so that the elderly couple sitting across from him will stop with the sympathetic looks. Yes, he's single and sitting alone at a wedding, big deal. It's not like he's bothered by it, he just wants this whole thing to be over with so he can tell Gabriel he's going home and he can get on with the more interesting parts of his life. 

He's mentally planning out his evening - hopefully alone, because Sam's all excited about the wedding and crap - when he hears footsteps approach. At first he's afraid it's some random guest coming up to talk to him out of sympathy - it's happened a few times already, and those rank right up at the top of his most awkward conversations list. 

"Do you know if the seats are assigned?"

The rough voice breaks Dean out of his boredom-induced trance and he turns in his seat, one arm hanging off the back of his chair. He's expecting to see a middle-aged man and his wife, and the blue eyed man that looks hopefully down at him jolts him a little. He's the most drop-dead gorgeous guy Dean's ever seen in his life; six feet of mussed hair and bright eyes all wrapped up in a sky blue blazer and dark dress slacks. Dean tries not to gape while his brain tries to catch up. 

"Uh," Dean stutters before rapidly collecting himself, "don't think so, man. Take a seat." He's treated to a wide, gummy smile and the guy holds out a hand to him.

"Castiel."

"Dean," he smiles back, "you on your own, Castiel?"

"Cas, please," he chuckles, "and yes, my plane just landed this afternoon. I wasn't expecting to make it at all, that's why I wasn't at the ceremony." He rests his hand on the chair next to Dean's, "is anyone sitting here?"

"You look good for someone who just got off a plane." Dean manages to drag his eyes away from the guy for a minute and gestures with his head toward the seats on his other side, "no, there's an older couple, but they've been up and about all evening," he shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, turning to face Castiel, "plane, huh? Where'd you fly in from?"

"France," he grins, tilting his head in a way that Dean definitely doesn't think is adorable, "I was visiting my cousin. And I showered before I came here."

"And you come back to Lawrence?"

Cas chuckles, dropping his chin to his chest, "Crazy, right? but Gabriel wanted me here, so I tried my best to be here."

"Well aren't you just a saint," Dean teases. Cas chuckles and leans on the table. Their conversation flounders and Dean internally curses himself for not having something more intelligent to say. He's such an idiot. He's got the world's hottest man sitting next to him, and he can't think of a single thing to say. 

Cas taps his fingers on the table, and picks at the edges of his napkin, "I don't know any of these people," he chuckles, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Me neither," Dean agrees, just barely holding back his sigh of relief. He can feel a flush burn up his neck as he realizes Cas is watching him, "I'm here with the best man. Moral support and all that. You want a drink, Cas?" Castiel reaches for his wallet, but Dean stops him with a grin. 

"It's on me." Dean turns away and takes a deep breath because holy _shit_. Guys like that do not casually come over and plop themselves down next to guys like him, much less _encourage conversation_. He's not used to having to hold his own around men who look like they've simultaneously descended from heaven and rolled out of bed after a good fuck. 

Dean groans because that is _not_ an image he needs in his mind right now. He's so distracted by the mental image of naked Cas that he almost passes right by the bar. The woman standing behind it gives him a smirk.

Earlier in the evening, he had been debating starting up a conversation with her. She's not unattractive, and it would have been better than sitting alone, but he's glad he didn't now. 

"Can I get you somethin'?" she asks, sounding just a little too smug for Dean's liking, and he's pretty sure his face is flaming, but he pulls up a smirk and waggles his eyebrows at her. 

She raises an eyebrow, pushing out her lips as she shoots a look back to Dean's table. Dean follows her gaze, only to find Cas looking back at them. Cas gives them a two-fingered wave and the wink that accompanies it almost has Dean choking on his tongue.

Dean manages to stumble through ordering a pair of beers, and getting back to the table without making an idiot of himself, and thankfully Cas doesn't say anything as he sits back down. The man tips his bottle toward Dean before lifting it to his lips, and Dean stifles a groan. He can't help but imagine those lips, pale and puffy, wrapped around his dick, and the organ in question perks up at the thought. He downs his beer in record time. 

"So... Sam's your brother?" Cas comments, apparently oblivious to Dean's piqued interest. Dean frowns, his big brother instincts leaving him unsure of how he should feel about Cas’ response.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's nothing, just when Gabriel first met him he wouldn't shut the hell up. Sam this and Sam that. I was surprised when he came home dating Kali and not Sam." Dean nods, remembering the days when Sam had first met Gabriel, and he's got to admit, he would have thought the same if it wasn't for Jess. 

"Too bad he didn't," Dean jokes, "I've got another wedding in a few months, could've gotten 'em both over with at once," he grins, and Castiel nods. 

"Not a big socializer, huh?"

"I don't get why people put themselves thousands of dollars in debt just to have a party and get so smashed they forget the entire thing."

"I agree. If I get married, it's gonna be simple; family, friends. I don't want a hundred people I haven't seen in years milling about and pretending to be happy for me."

"I'll drink to that."

"So," Cas starts, swilling his beer, "do you know Gabriel through Sam?" He almost sounds like he's searching for something to talk about, and Dean looks down at his hands. 

"We work together," he mumbles.

Cas' smirk is barely concealed as he turns toward Dean, "you're a barista?"

"And part-time mechanic," Dean defends. 

"Mechanic, huh? How does a barista get into cars?"

Dean frowns, vaguely aware that Cas is teasing him, but mostly defensive, "other way around actually. I've been working on cars since before I could drive. Built my Dad's '67 Impala from the frame up after he wrapped it around a tree." He's grinning, maybe a little smug, but his car is the one thing in his life, besides Sam, that he's really, truly proud of. 

There's a certain glint in Cas' eye when he says "you'll have to show me later" and Dean nearly chokes on his tongue again.

Somewhere around his third beer, Dean has relaxed infinitely and he and Cas have fallen into easy conversation - Cas is horrified by the amount of pie Dean eats, and Dean is equally horrified by Cas' lack of sci-fi knowledge. It probably has a lot to do with the beer, but Dean actually really likes the guy. He's smart as hell and really fucking funny even when he's not trying to be. Normally, Dean would be charming the pants off of him by now - literally - but for the first time since he can remember, he's actually interested in something besides this guy's dick. 

They're back on the topic of weddings and how damn long the ceremonies - and apparently cocktail 'hour' - last, because it feels like they've been sitting there for ages. Sam's just texted him to tell him the photos are running late because the photographer showed up an hour after he was supposed to, which means everything is going to get pushed back, and Dean's starving, which is probably what initially leads him to what he does next. 

He's running his fingers along the lip of his bottle, actively trying not to watch the obscene things Cas is doing with his tongue with his. There's a ting-ting-ting of cutlery on a glass, and suddenly a woman is standing up at the front of the room and explaining the delay, so Dean turns, leaning on his elbow and asks, "do you want to get out of here?" 

Cas looks to him and cocks his head, one eyebrow rising questioningly, but Dean clarifies, "there's a diner just around the corner, best burgers you've ever tasted." Cas practically beams at him at that, and he's sliding out of his seat before Dean realizes he's agreed. 

The diner is literally around the corner so they walk, despite Cas' mock pout and protests that he doesn't get to see the car. "Later," Dean promises, and he really hopes he has a chance to make good on that. By the time they arrive, they've decided that all weddings need a snack table and a free bar. 

The waitress when they walk in - unfortunately or not - is a family friend, and she greets Dean with a bright smile and a not-so-subtle glance in Cas' direction. Her eyebrows are practically in her hairline when she turns back to Dean, cheeks flushed and bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

" _Fuck_ , Dean," she hisses, just barely loud enough for him to hear, then louder and much more bubbly "who is this?"

Dean shoots a look at Cas, making sure he hasn't heard her, before responding with, "hello to you too, Jo." She beams. "This is Cas, he was at Gabe and Kali's wedding too, but they're all running late and we're starving."

"Well it's good to meet you, Cas," Jo grins, and Dean frowns at her, but she takes Cas' order first and when Cas goes to find them a seat, she leans almost all the way across the counter. "He's fucking gorgeous, Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"Uh huh," Dean puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her gently back to her own side of the counter. Jo huffs but continues to punch Dean's order in, having memorized it months earlier. 

"Seriously though," she says, grabbing Dean's sleeve as he's about to walk away, "are you gonna do something about that, or do I have to, 'cause really?" she whistles low, and Dean shakes his head as he walks away, grinning. He slides into the booth seat across from Cas, and the man shoots a look between him and Jo, looking too pleased for Dean's comfort.

"What was all that?"

"Jo says you're hot."

He cocks an eyebrow, "and?"

"And she says I should do something about it. Or she will," he adds as an afterthought. Cas seems amused, considering this for a moment, but he doesn't reply. Their food arrives shortly, delivered by a short brunette who is, thankfully, not Jo.

There's not much to talk about over dinner, so they eat in silence, but it's not uncomfortable. Dean can't help but glance up at Cas every so often, contemplating Jo's words, especially when she slides up to their table to ask if everything's okay. 

Cas catches him, and rather than question it, he just grins and turns back to his burger. He really is gorgeous, and Dean would have to be a complete fucking idiot to not want to do something about that. He thinks about it through the rest of their meal, trying to work out how Cas might react to the idea of a proper date or, hell, _anything_. He's imagining it, picturing Cas in his car, in his apartment - and fuck, he wants that - when he realizes the man has finished eating and is watching him carefully, eyes flicking over his face. Dean shifts under his gaze, and leans back against the bench. 

"You ready to get back?" Dean asks. Cas smiles almost shyly at him.

"Actually, I'd prefer not to. There's a bar connected to the hotel, you wanna grab a drink? play a game of pool?" Dean feels the smile spread across his face. Yes, he's up for anything that involves spending more time with Cas. 

"Yeah, alright."

As they leave the diner, Dean can feel Jo's eyes on him, and he turns to wink at her before following Cas out into the cool night air. As they'd been eating, the sky had darkened, and it's a cool midnight blue, the first few stars just visible as they make their way along the sidewalk. More than anything, Dean wants to reach out and twine their fingers together. It's sappy, but he wants to, almost as much as he wants to shove Cas up against the nearest wall and shove his tongue down his throat. 

Luckily, it's a short walk from the diner to the bar, because Dean's likely to say something stupid if they're alone for too long. The bar is dimly lit, relying heavily on the TVs in the corners of the room for light. There's a juke box in the corner, and the lights above the pool tables help, but for the most part it's pretty dark, which Dean is all too thankful for, considering the awkward hard on he's been sporting for most of the night. 

As soon as they walk in, Cas brushes a hand across his back, guiding him toward the pool tables so Dean can set up the game while Cas gets them drinks. Dean's placing the triangle, his mind still focused on the buzz under his skin where Cas touched him, when Cas returns with two bottles tucked under one arm, and two shot glasses filled with dark purple liquid. Dean quirks an eyebrow at him, and Cas grins back like it's exactly the reaction he was looking for. 

"The hell is that?" 

"Purple Nurples," Cas replies, setting them down on the edge of the table. He pushes one toward Dean, "try it." Dean relents, tossing back the shot and cringing at the overly sweet taste. 

"Wow," he chokes, eagerly taking a swig of the beer Cas slides over to him. "You wanna break?"

Cas glances down at the table thoughtfully, as if he had forgotten it was there, then looks back up at Dean, "and if I told you I've never actually played?" he asks.

"Seriously?" he gapes, and Cas shrugs.

"Never had the chance to learn." Dean breaks, and instinctively offers to teach Cas how to play, to walk him through it. 

The thought that Cas is bullshitting him doesn't cross Dean's mind until he's struggling to keep the score even. He's pressed up against Cas' back, not for the first time, 'teaching' Cas how to bounce the cue ball off the bumper rail while the asshole pushes his ass into Dean's crotch. It takes him way too long to realize that Cas is intentionally distracting him, but when he does he leans over, sliding one hand over the cue once Cas has completed his shot. 

"You're an ass," he mutters, breathing heavily against Cas' ear. Cas drops to his elbows on the edge of the table, and slides out from under Dean with a smirk as Dean shakes his head. They carry on, and Dean still loses the game. He tries to blame the alcohol, but it's a pathetic excuse and not even he would believe it. 

He shoots and misses, nearly sinking the cue ball as Cas leans into him, downing a shot and thrusting one into Dean's free hand. Dean hadn't even noticed Cas leave, but he takes the glass without question because at this point the alcohol can't do anything but good. He throws it back and shudders as Cas' fingers brush against his when he takes the cue, backing up to the bar for a proper drink. He is so incredibly screwed, and he's known the guy for all of five hours. Cas wins the second game and just laughs, flashing that stupidly attractive smile at Dean as Dean tries to frown at him. 

"So we play a different game?" Cas asks. 

"Darts?" Dean suggests, glancing across the room. Considering the amount of alcohol they've both consumed, anything that involves throwing sharp objects is probably a terrible idea, but Dean's not ready to leave yet so he's willing to risk it. Especially if there's a chance of redeeming himself. 

Cas' arm slides up Dean's back as he breathes out that he's going to get another round of shots while Dean puts the cues back. He returns shortly, and Dean takes a shot glass from him, scrutinizing it. 

"What's this one?" he asks, poking at the whipped cream topping. Cas' mouth pulls up in an excited grin, and he steps closer, lifting Dean's hand closer to his mouth. 

"Blow Job." Cas puts the glass between his lips and jerks his head back, taking the shot hands-free. Dean stares and his dick twitches with interest. It's not something that should really turn him on, but Cas is hot and Dean's drunk enough that he just mimics Cas' motions and gets a heated look in return as he sets the glass down and steers Cas toward the dartboard. 

Dean's first few shots land pretty well, but on the fourth round steady hands rest on his hips, and he's so focused on the heat radiating through his clothes that he completely misses the board, sinking his dart into the wall about a foot away. They've worked their way through Screaming Orgasms, Sex on the Beach and something sweet that Cas said was called Blue Silk Panties, and Dean thinks he's doing pretty damn well considering. 

"Better luck next time," Cas hums, leaning in close enough that Dean can feel his breath on his neck. 

"You're distracting, y'know that?"

"Hmm?" Cas chuckles darkly next to his ear and Dean closes his eyes to the sound. He's never wanted someone so much in his goddamn life, and he needs to get out of here or he's going to do something highly embarrassing very publicly. 

"I gotta take a piss," Dean mumbles, pulling away. Cas frowns like he knows Dean's making an excuse, but Dean winks at his as he walks away and his face brightens. Dean slips into the hall and out the front door of the hotel. He leans against one of the columns and resists the urge to bang his head against it. 

He needs to take a minute, collect his thoughts before he goes back in, because he really _really _just wants to drag Cas into the bathroom and give him a physical demonstration of some of those shots they've been drinking.__

__He hasn't been outside long enough to do more than catch his breath when arms wrapped around his waist. There's a comfortable weight on his back, and it's a testament to how much he's been drinking that his instant reaction isn't to try and fight. Instead he sighs softly, and relaxes as strong arms tighten around him and hot breath dusts over the back of his neck. Cas' voice is low, all gravel and tar as he whispers against Dean's ear._ _

__"I've got somethin' for you."_ _

__"Hm?"_ _

__"Kiss on the lips," Cas says simply._ _

__"'Nother shot?" Dean asks, turning in Cas' arms._ _

__"I thought about it," Cas grins, one side of his mouth tugging up, "but then I thought..." His hands slide up over Dean's hips, and suddenly he's right in Dean's face and Dean forgets every reason he's been denying himself._ _

__Cas' mouth is hot against his and he tastes like all the shit they've been drinking, but Dean throws himself into it. Cas kisses with his whole body, hands firms on Dean’s hips as he presses him against the column, and Dean's powerless to stop him, even if he wanted to. He swipes his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, tugging him closer when Cas lets out a low moan. Their lips slide together desperately and Cas is tugging Dean's shirt out of his pants before he can even think to stop him. They pull apart and Cas pushes his hands under Dean's shirt, rubbing his thumbs against the heated skin over his hips._ _

__"Let's go back to my place."_ _

__Dean chuckles, his own hands finding Cas' over his hips, "you're way too smashed to drive."_ _

__"So are you," Cas smiles against his neck, "we'll get a taxi."_ _

__"Cas," he breathes, trying to get his brain to focus on the moment rather than the potentially fantastic sex in store for him if he says yes. Normally it would be the easiest decision in the world; Cas is sexy as hell and obviously into him, but he's also different. Cas isn't the kind of guy he wants to have one spectacular night with and then never see again. He wants more with Cas, which is ridiculous at this point, but there it is; he _likes_ Cas._ _

__Apparently he's taking too long to reply because Cas eases off and apologizes, "I shouldn't have assumed, I just- shit, I'm sorry."_ _

__"I want you," Dean blurts, and Cas' eyes flick back up to his, wide and expectant. "But not just sex- I mean I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it all damn night, and I would love to fuck you right now but I'd also like to date you?" Dean curses the way his voice lifts at the end like it's a question, but when he looks up at Cas, he relaxes because Cas is beaming at him like Dean has just said the best thing in the world._ _

__"Come home with me," he hums, leaning in to kiss a line along Dean's jaw, "tomorrow I'll make you breakfast and you can decide what we do for the rest of the day."_ _

__Dean grins, "I can work with that."_ _

__Cas pulls back and presses their lips together, groaning as Dean opens to him immediately. The kiss is brief, and Dean nearly whines when Cas breaks is, but the man has his phone out in seconds, biting his bottom lip and not breaking eye contact as he gives the dispatcher an address and his name. Dean moves back in as soon as Cas hangs the phone up, and Cas tugs him in immediately._ _

__As soon as they get in the cab, Cas is pressed flush against his side, one hand sliding too high on Dean's thigh for it to be innocent. Dean's already rock hard and the anticipation is killing him. He wants to climb into Cas' lap and tear his clothes off, to kiss him all over and make him come harder than he ever has before. Cas apparently agrees with him, because his hand slides over, dragging heavily over Dean's erection. It takes every ounce of concentration to stay quiet and not push up into the touch, and Cas doesn't make it any easier when he skims the waistband of Dean's slacks. In seconds, he has them undone and pushed down far enough to shove his hand into Dean's pants, stroking him from the base to tip._ _

__Dean arches off the seat, dropping his head back and biting down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Somehow, he doesn't think the cab driver would be too pleased to know he's getting a hand job in the back seat. Cas' fingers wrap firmly around him, sliding along his length and curling tighter around the head. It's driving Dean insane, and he leans over, muffling his groan in Cas' shoulder as the rising heat curls in his gut. He doesn't want to come in the back seat of a taxi before they even get to Cas' place, but it's too good, and he can't bring himself to tell Cas to stop._ _

__"It's okay baby, come on" Cas breathes, tilting his head to lean against Dean's. Dean shifts his hips, driving up into Cas' fist and gasps slightly as Cas' thumb and forefinger drag over the head of his dick, curling them around and stroking quickly. It's fucking amazing, and Dean's coming before he can stop himself. Cas twists his head, catching Dean's mouth in a kiss to stifle his shout._ _

__He's still shaking when Cas draws back, and dean lets his head fall back against the seat. Cas wipes his hand on the underside of the seat and chuckles as he tucks Dean back into his pants and leans over to kiss him._ _

__"God, you're hot," he groans, flicking his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, "I can't wait to get you home."_ _

__Dean is 100% sure he's going to die of either anticipation or overstimulation. He needs to get home and get Cas out of his stupid clothes so he can return the favour _right now_. He says as much, and Cas just chuckles at him, and pulls Deans hand over to where his dick is pressing against his slacks. _ _

__The last ten minutes of the ride is incredibly frustrating, and Dean is half-hard again by the time they get to the apartment building. Dean pays for the taxi, and follows Cas into the lobby. His apartment is, naturally, on the fifth floor, and Cas crowds him into the elevator. His lips are hot against Dean's neck, sliding down to where Dean's shirt is now undone most of the way, sucking and biting little marks into his skin._ _

__The bell dings just short of Cas pushing Dean's shirt all the way off, and a couple walks in, smiling nervously at Cas and Dean's blatant state of undress. The pair of them are young, maybe mid-twenties, and despite the woman's apparent embarrassment, her partner can't seem to keep his eyes away from them. Every time Dean looks over, the guy is watching, as if expecting them to continue while he and his girlfriend are standing right there. He can feel Cas smirking against his shoulder and he has to stop from grinning himself, elbowing Cas gently so he can turn around._ _

__Their floor is before the other couple and Cas tumbles out, laughing as the two of them stumble down the hall, hand in hand. Cas pulls his keys out, tugging Dean close by the front of his shirt. He unlocks the door and they're inside in seconds, both reaching out to shove the door shut before their mouths crash together again. Cas is all hands, pushing Dean's shirt off his shoulders and fumbling blindly with Dean's belt as his tongue pushes into Dean's mouth._ _

__Dean is completely naked before he can so much as get Cas' blazer off. He groans in protest, but Cas grins against his lips, taking his hands from Dean's hips to shake the jacket off, and then he's pulling away, unbuttoning his shirt and meeting Dean's gaze with warm desire._ _

__"Turn around," he breathes, pressing a brief kiss to Dean's lips before settling his hands on Dean's shoulders to assist the movement. Dean goes easily, even when Cas pushes him up against the wall so that he's leaning on his elbows._ _

__The trail of kisses starts right below his hairline, pressing soft and warm against his cooled skin and Dean shudders at the first press of lips. Cas' hands start flat on Dean's back, trailing softly down as his lips move, leaving a heated trail to match the wet line down his spine. He can feel when Cas drops to his knees, and he gasps as Cas' teeth sink lightly into the flesh of his ass, pressing back instinctively and Cas chuckles, low and deep in his throat. It's a fucking beautiful sound, and Dean's prepared to do anything to hear it again. Just as he's about to move back, Cas tugs his hips back and then he's pulling Dean's cheeks apart and breathing hot against his hole._ _

__Dean gasps, but Cas' hands are firm and reassuring on his thighs and at the first slide of Cas' tongue against his rim, Dean relaxes entirely. He's not trying to hold back anymore, and the moans drop easily from his lips. Cas seems to enjoy it as much as he does, and Dean wishes he could see him. He's torn between letting Cas continue with this and dragging him down to the floor and kissing every inch of his body, but as Cas' tongue pushes into him, the choice is obvious._ _

__The whimper that escapes his lips is embarrassing, but Cas just groans into him, and runs his hands up Dean's thighs. He's enthusiastic to say the least, and Dean can't help but push back onto him, breathing out Cas' name as he spreads his legs further._ _

__Cas' tongue flicks hot against the puckered ring and Dean presses back against it with a shaky breath, mumbled words dropping from his lips. His cock is already rock hard, dripping with pre-come, and Dean has to slide down the wall, pushing his ass out to force Cas' tongue deeper. It's hot and dirty and Dean can't help the loud groan that rips out of his throat._ _

__" _Fuck_ , Cas-" his breath hitches and Dean drops his head between his arms, rolling his hips back. He can't help but wonder if Cas is this good with his tongue, how it would feel with his dick instead. Dean groans at the thought. He doesn't know what Cas wants, but he doesn't usually get eaten out unless he’s bottoming, and he is _so_ okay with that prospect right now._ _

__Cas hums against him and the sensation reverberates through his whole body. It's nothing like he's ever felt and the rush of it shuts him up immediately, much to Cas' apparent amusement, because he can _feel_ the fucker smiling. _ _

__Dean's focused on keeping himself upright when he feels one of Cas' fingers press in alongside his tongue. His breath hitches as Cas strokes him and he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. Cas works his tongue in and out, punctuating each thrust with soft groans and by the time Cas has two fingers plunging in next to his tongue, Dean's thighs are shaking and he's barely holding himself up._ _

__Cas turns, relenting in his assault and presses his lips against the back of Dean's thigh, kissing an uneven line up to his lower back. He drags his fingers up Dean's sides as he rises, kissing up his spine and the side of his neck._ _

__"Let's go to the bedroom," he breathes, turning Dean around. Cas sounds and looks completely wrecked, his voice rough and thick with want, his lips swollen and spit-slick. Dean can taste himself on Cas' tongue when he kisses him; it's not usually something pays attention to, or actively thinks about, but he can't help a swell of pride that his sex god of a man tastes like _him_. _ _

__"Fuck, yes," he groans, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck, and then Cas is kissing him again and bending down to hoist Dean off the ground. He makes straight for the bedroom, nipping at Dean's lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth._ _

__When Cas deposits him on the bed, the desperation has faded, but there's still a burning need buzzing under Dean's skin. Cas climbs up over him, the flaps of his shirt brushing against Dean's bare chest. Dean tugs on them to pull Cas closer, biting his lower lip playfully._ _

__"How're we gonna do this?" he breathes, nosing at the light layer of stubble that covers Cas' cheek. Cas leans down to kiss the underside of Dean's jaw, rolling his hips against Dean's._ _

__"You said something earlier about wanting me to fuck you," he hums, "how are you feeling about that?"_ _

__Dean almost groans, because he had _not_ meant to say that out loud, but apparently Cas has absolutely zero problem with it, and that's what spurs him into action. _ _

__"Yeah. Yeah, I want that." He runs his hands up Cas' chest, pushing the dark blue button up off his shoulders and tossing it to one side of the bed. Cas moves in to kiss him again, but Dean pushes him away, rolling him onto his back._ _

__"Dean," Cas grins, but Dean shuts him up with a heated kiss, dragging it down his jaw and chest until he can nip at the skin over Cas' hips. His fingers work at Cas' belt buckle, and the man beneath him lifts his hips so Dean can drag his belt through the loops, tossing it away along with the shirt. Cas' pants don't last long after that, and Dean's licking a stripe up his dick, slow and steady, his eyes locked on Cas' as Cas looks down at him._ _

__"Shit, Dean." Cas groans as Dean takes the tip of his dick into his mouth, curling his tongue around the head before sinking down at all once, grinning at the broken moan that falls from Cas' lips._ _

__Dean knows what he's doing. He knows he's good at giving head, but the sounds coming from Cas, combined with the blunt nails dragging against his scalp are driving him insane. Cas' dick slides easily between his lips as the man lifts his hips, and Dean takes him down as deep as he can, curling his fingers around Cas' hips._ _

__He's dragged up suddenly, and pushed onto his side so that he's half-lying on Cas. The man kicks his pants to the floor and presses his leg between Dean's thighs, rolling his hips as he takes Dean's face in his hands and kisses him deeply. This is nothing like what Dean expected when Cas asked to bring him home, but he's already wishing he never has to leave._ _

__Cas clears his thoughts with a sharp roll of his hips, turning so that he's straddling Dean's hips, "on your stomach," he mumbles, sitting up so Dean can turn over beneath him._ _

__Dean presses his face into the blankets, inhaling the scent of Cas in the sheets and he rolls his hips subconsciously, only to have his ass tugged up, Cas' prickly cheek rubbing against it._ _

__"Not yet, baby. Be patient."_ _

__Dean watches as Cas leans over him, pressing up to kiss his stomach when Cas stretches out to open the drawer in the bedside table._ _

__"Want something?" Cas grins, dropping down onto one elbow so he's face to face with Dean._ _

__"Mmhm," Dean mumbles, tilting awkwardly to curl a hand around the back of Cas' neck and draw him closer, "I wanna kiss you."_ _

__"You're ridiculous," Cas scoffs, but he doesn't pull away without letting Dean drag him down and kiss him breathless first. Dean only pulls back when Cas' slick fingers slide up the cleft of his ass, brushing over his rim. He gasps and pushes back against the pressure just as Cas pushes into him, two fingers dragging over his prostate. Cas works his fingers inside him expertly, stretching him open and drawing desperate grunts and gasps from him with the barest of touches._ _

__Dean drops completely, burying his face in the bunched blanket as his hands push under the mound of pillows, fingers clenching around them. He groans into the bed as Cas adds a third finger, fucking into him slow and hard. Jesus, he's so fucking hot, his skin feels like it's on fire and Cas isn't even fucking him properly yet. He wants to tell him to hurry up and get on with it, but then Cas crooks his fingers and anything Dean was about say dies on his lips as pleasure zips up his spine and he sinks into the mattress._ _

__Teeth graze against the back of his thigh, and he can feel the puff of Cas' laugh as Dean lets out a high-pitched whimper._ _

__"You like that?" he asks, and Dean can't do more than groan in reply, biting down on a blanket to keep from crying out from the dual pleasure of Cas' fingers and his teeth. Cas bites down harder the next time and Dean's whimpers are lost to the sheets. He pushes back onto Cas' fingers, and he's pretty sure he's begging Cas to fuck him at this point, but he doesn't care. He'd do practically anything to get Cas inside him right now, and apparently he says something along those lines because suddenly Cas is pulling out, biting a soft line down to the back of his knees as he goes._ _

__" _Cas_ ," Dean tilts his head, turning to look behind him, but then Cas is draping himself over Dean's back, sliding his arms around his shoulders. _ _

__"Mmhm?" he asks, taking Dean's earlobe between his teeth as he hums._ _

__"Want you to fuck me, Cas."_ _

__"I know," Cas mumbles, and Dean can't understand how Cas is so calm and steady when he's practically falling apart underneath him._ _

__Cas rolls his hips and the length of his dick slides between Dean's cheeks, teasing. He pushes his ass up, but it does nothing to encourage Cas. Cas just rocks against him, kissing along his shoulder blades and groaning when the head of his dick catches on Dean's rim. There's an even push pull, but when Cas catches and pushes in just slightly they both groan as Dean pushes back forcefully._ _

__"Now, Cas," he rasps, eyelids fluttering shut, "I wanna feel you." Cas flat out growls, pressing down and rutting against Dean's ass as he reaches for the lube again. Cas sits up and swipes his fingers over Dean's hole again, teasing and Dean can clearly hear the sound of Cas slicking himself up and jacking his dick before he presses against Dean._ _

__Cas moans as he pushes in, sliding one hand up Dean's spine, and curling his fingers. His nails bite into the skin and Dean's breath catches as Cas eases himself forward._ _

__"Oh- _fuck_ , Cas-" his breath stutters as Cas slides the rest of the way in, smoothly and all at once. Dean doesn't even realize he's closed his eyes until they fly open again when Cas draws back almost all the way and slams back into it. Cas pulls back again, and Dean braces himself, curling his fingers into the blankets, but he still jerks forward when Cas thrusts into him again. _ _

__"God, Dean, you feel amazing." Cas' voice is raspy and rough and Dean throbs at the sound of it._ _

__Cas continues at his own pace, easing out and slamming forward, until Dean is scrabbling at the sheets. He needs more, it's fucking amazing each time Cas slides in again, but when he pulls back Dean feels like he's dying. His hands close around the pillows, the blankets, he reaches up toward the headboard but Cas fucks into him hard, and he drops forward, pressing his forehead into the sheets._ _

__Cas bends over him, his hips stilling and his skin hot as it slides against Dean's back. He runs his hands smoothly down Dean's arms, covering his hands and twining their fingers together. He kisses down Dean's spine, and Dean cries out when he thrusts twice in concession._ _

__"You want it faster, baby?" Cas rumbles, tracing the shell of Dean's ear with his tongue before biting down on it, "want me to fuck you hard?"_ _

__" _Ohfuckyes_ ," Dean gasps, he's way past the point of eloquence, but he doesn't care about anything currently that doesn't involve Cas' dick in his ass. _ _

__Cas rolls his hips once, twice, and Dean's afraid he's going to be an ass about this, when he picks up his pace, his hands clenching tightly around Dean's. He's breathing hard against Dean's ear, and the sound is way too fucking hot. Dean's dick twitches in the sheets, rutting into the wet spot where his pre-come has soaked into the fabric. He whines as Cas brings his arms down so they're bent at his sides, but Cas just leans down and kisses him silent, his hips rocking steadily into him._ _

__Pleasure nearly overwhelms him as Cas shifts slightly and thrusts directly against his prostate. He drags his nails along Cas' fingers and pushes back, but Cas is pulling away, sliding out completely and Dean whimpers at the loss before turning onto his side to look at Cas, silently demanding an explanation. Apparently understanding, Cas grins at him, eyes dark and cloudy with lust._ _

__"I want to be able to see you," he says, bending to bite Dean's jaw, before tracing a line down to his collarbone with his tongue and immediately following it back up with his lips, "want to watch you fall apart."_ _

__Dean groans, and fuck Cas' composure, because the most Dean can managed is a strangled ' _fuck yes_ ' when he really wants to tell Cas how amazing he feels, how fucking gorgeous he is with his hair plastered to his forehead. He ends up moaning into Cas' mouth as he's rolled onto his back, and then Cas is drawing away again, mouthing down Dean's chest and spreading his legs wider. _ _

__Cas' tongue darts out to lick a drop of pre-come from Dean's dick, and his lips follow, sealing around the head and sucking hard. Cas keeps his eyes on Dean, and Dean lets out an undignified yelp that under any other circumstances he would flat out refuse to accept came out of his mouth. Right now he has Cas' puffy lips holding his dick in place so that his tongue can swirl around it and press into the slit, and all of Dean's energy is going into not thrusting up and fucking Cas' mouth._ _

__The temptation is gone suddenly as Cas pulls away, but Dean barely has a second to miss the wet heat before Cas is pressing into him again, digging blunt nails into Dean's thighs as he sets a faster pace, fucking into him with renewed vigour. Dean reaches up to him, sliding his hands into Cas' hair and tugging him down until their mouths meet again. The kiss is messy, both of them panting against each other, lips sliding with each of Cas' thrusts._ _

__Keeping one hand fisted in Cas' hair, Dean lets the other slide down over the man's back, tracing the line of Cas' spine with his nails, and Cas arches into the touch, driving in harder with every gasp that falls from his lips._ _

__" _Dean_ ," he breathes, then groans as he slams in, eyes falling shut, "fuck, you're amazing." He starts babbling, incoherent, and Dean wants to tell him that _he's_ amazing, but he rocks his hips up and Cas dick drags against that bundle of nerves again, and Dean's lost, fingers gripping tightly to Cas as he meets his thrusts. _ _

__Cas shifts his position so he can sink deeper, and Dean arches off the bed with a gasp, rolling his head back._ _

__"Fuck, Cas," he gasps, startled by how breathless he sounds. "So- ngh- so fucking good." Cas slows the roll of his hips so Dean can feel every inch of him as he slides in. He drops to his elbows, dragging his lips down Dean's chest, arching his back to bite the soft flesh of Dean's stomach._ _

__"So perfect Dean," Cas grunts, and Dean is pleased that Cas' composure is breaking. He's coming undone and it's the most fucking beautiful thing Dean's ever seen. "Wanted you- so bad-" he pushes his nose under Dean's chin licking a line over his adam's apple, "God, when I saw you there- _fuck_ \- needed to have you-"_ _

__Dean shuts him up with a crushing kiss. Their teeth clash, and it's a little uncomfortable, but Dean wants - needs - to get closer, until every inch of them is touching. Dean's other hand returns to Cas' hair and he holds their heads together even after their mouths have separated. Cas' breath is hot against his face and he can't stop staring at his eyes. It should be fucking terrifying how intimate it is, considering Cas is a total stranger, but it feels right, and when Cas' hips start working faster and his breath catches, Dean wraps his arms around him and holds him closer._ _

__He can feel his own release building, and as much as he doesn't want it to be over, he knows he's not going to last much longer. Cas thrusts sharply, hitting Dean's prostate with every pass now, and Dean can hardly keep it together. His legs are wound tightly around Cas' hips, heels digging into the soft flesh of Cas' ass, and he's pretty sure his nails are digging in so hard that Cas will have bruises, but it doesn't matter._ _

__" _Fuck Cas_. Harder," he groans, "fuck me harder." Cas complies with a needy whine, driving in with increased force. _ _

__Dean gasps with every thrust, pressing his dick up against Cas' stomach and he's coming, shattering apart as he spurts hot and wet between them, his limbs still tense around Cas. Dean rides out his orgasm, mumbling incoherently as he continues to rock his hips up, and Cas fucks him through it, whispering how hot he is, how perfect._ _

__He rolls them over so Dean is straddling him, and pulls his knees up for leverage, fucking harder and faster. His arms wrap around Dean's back, keeping them flush against each other, so Dean can see the exact moment he breaks. His head drops back, leaving his neck open for Dean to nip and suck at as Cas' hips stutter._ _

__" _Fuck_ ," Cas groans, "fuck, baby, yes-" his breath hitches again and he thrusts once more, pressing into Dean and grinding his hips against him. _ _

__Cas' body relaxes eventually and he falls back against the mattress, panting. Dean takes a moment, having mostly caught his breath, to trace the lines of Cas' collar bone with his tongue. He presses kisses into the tanned skin until Cas' hands cup his jaw and pull him back into a lazy kiss, all tongues and little finesse. When they finally break away, Cas holds him at a distance so their eyes meet again._ _

__"Holy shit, Dean," he breathes, half laughing, half panting._ _

__"Yeah," Dean agrees. He nearly yelps again, when Cas rolls him onto his back and mashes their lips together again, tracing the entirety of Dean's mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch that evaded him in the heat of the moment. He rolls his entire body against Dean's, letting their spent dicks drag together almost painfully in their oversensitivity. Cas pulls back, kissing back along Dean's jaw._ _

__"I'll be right back," he mumbles, pushing himself much more slowly than seems strictly necessary. Dean watches him get up and walk toward a room he hadn't even noticed before - presumably a bathroom - on shaky legs. He closes his eyes and lets himself bask in the afterglow of fucking _fantastic_ sex. _ _

__He wakes blearily to a soft, warm cloth being dragged across his stomach. At first, he wants to push it away, to curl into the comfort of the blankets and fall back asleep, but then soft lips accompany the towel and Dean opens one eye._ _

__"I thought you'd fallen asleep," Cas hums, removing the cloth and tossing it away._ _

__"I think I did," Dean mumbles, "don't remember the last time I was this damn exhausted." He smiles and Cas crawls over him to get to the other side of the bed. It takes all of Dean's energy, but he manages to get in the bed, and curls around a pillow, facing toward the room._ _

__It's quiet for a long time, and Dean thinks Cas has fallen asleep until his voice breaks the silence, heavy with exhaustion._ _

__"You know, you don't _have_ to sleep all the way over there if you don't want to, I'm not opposed to cuddling and I can practically feel you holding yourself back." Dean snorts. As much as he would love to have Cas wrapped around him as he falls asleep, there is no way he's admitting that to him. Apparently he doesn't have to, because Cas sighs, "let me rephrase then; get your freckled butt over here because I like you, and I'm tired of sleeping alone."_ _

__"My butt doesn't have freckles," Dean mumbles defensively, carefully avoiding the rest of the sentence._ _

__"Mmhm, it does," Cas smiles as Dean looks over his shoulder and slides a hand under Dean's hip. Dean relents, letting Cas shift them until his chest is pressed up against Dean's back. Dean tilts his head back and kisses the underside of Cas' jaw._ _

__"I like you too, you know."_ _

__Cas chuckles and pulls him into a proper kiss, "it's a good thing I promised you breakfast, 'cause I don't think I want to let you go."_ _

__Dean smiles as he winds their fingers together over his hip, too tired to come up with a decent reply, and presses back into Cas' warmth. He barely registers the kiss to the back of his neck before his eyes drop shut and he's asleep._ _

____

\- = - = - = -

Dean wakes up to hot skin pressed against his back, and a hand sliding over his dick. He groans and arches into the touch, but Cas' other arm slides around to hold him close. Cas doesn't speak, just presses kisses along Dean's shoulder blades, and nips at his earlobe as Dean whimpers against him.

Dean throws his head back, pushing against Cas' shoulder as he thrusts up into his fist. He can hear Cas breathing against his ear, mumbling too quietly to be understood, but he doesn't have the concentration to try and understand anyway, having woken up to pleasure spiking through his entire body. He sinks back into the body behind him, letting Cas' free hand drift over his chest, drawing invisible lines in his skin. 

Dean comes with a breathless gasp as Cas' fingers slide down to massage his balls, his other hand teasing the head of Dean's dick at the same time. It takes him forever to come down after, and he's almost drifting back to sleep when warm lips press behind his ear. 

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Dean grunts gracelessly in his attempt to roll over and Cas chuckles lightly, tugging him close again when they're face to face. He kisses the tip of Dean's nose, and Dean cracks an eye open at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be making breakfast?" he teases, a smile spreading up across his face as his eyes fall shut again. 

"I seem to have overestimated my willingness to get out of bed," Cas rumbles, "rain check? I'll make you lunch instead, then it's up to you."

Dean grins, playing with the idea of blowing Cas in the shower before curling up on the couch to give him a proper lesson in the joys of sci-fi. He accepts Cas' offer easily, as far as first - second? - dates go, it's one of the better ones he's been on, even if it hasn't happened yet.


End file.
